The present invention relates generally to a power feed device for sewer and drain cleaning cables. Specifically, the present invention relates to a dual directional power feed device for feeding a cable in a first direction out of the device, or in a second direction into the device. Further, the dual directional power feed device can be mounted to a power unit, such as a stationary frame power unit or a handheld power unit. Additionally, a support plate is provided for coupling the power feed device to the power unit.
Rotary powered drain cleaners are well known in the art. Generally, they have employed a power source, attached to a housing unit containing a sewer and drain cleaning cable having a small diameter. Generally, one end of the cable has been fed from inside the housing unit, through a feed device, which could control the speed and direction in which the cable could be fed, i.e., into or out of a sewer drain or into or out of the housing.
Rotary powered drain cleaners can be either handheld devices or stand-alone devices, i.e., frame mounted devices. Handheld power feed devices have commonly employed an electric drill or similar device as the power source, while stand-alone devices have commonly used rotatable drums as the power source. In either case, the power source has rotated the cable, enabling the cable to feed into or out of the housing unit. In addition to being fed by the power source, the cable could generally additionally been fed from the housing unit by hand.
Compared to unidirectional feed devices, the dual directional feed devices increased the number of moving components, thereby increasing the cost of the device, as well as increasing the amount of maintenance the device required, such as cleaning, greasing, and replacing worn parts. For example, rotary powered drain cleaners that have achieved dual directional feeding have used a plurality of rotating rollers that needed to be reconfigured or repositioned for dual directional feeding. Previous devices have included a pair of rotating rollers to engage a threaded cable such that rotation of the cable in a first direction causes the cable to translate along it""s axis in a first direction. In order for these devices to cause the threaded cable to translate in a second direction opposite the first direction, each of the rollers that engage the cable must be reconfigured by individually rotating each roller to a new position.
Prior rotary powered drain cleaners have been coupled to power sources by mounting directly to the frame or structure of the power source. However, previous mounting methods and devices have been a source of safety concerns for rotary powered drain cleaner operators. For example, in the past, when a guide tube for a rotating cable had been attached to the power source, the guide tube could bind and wrap around an operator""s hand when the rotating cable within the guide tube would snag. Thus, previous rotary powered drain cleaners posed a safety hazard to their operators.
It is one of the principal objectives of the present invention to provide a power feed device capable of dual directional operation.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a power feed device capable of dual directional operation wherein the cable need only rotate in one direction to accomplish dual directional feeding.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a power feed device capable of regulating the speed at which the cable feeds through the device.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a dual directional power feed device capable of being used with either a handheld drill or a stationary frame mounted power source.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a bearing and support assembly for coupling a device to a power unit whereby the assembly can be configured such that the power unit may rotate without causing the device to rotate as well.
It is still further an objective of the present invention to provide a bearing and support assembly for coupling a device to a power unit whereby the assembly can be configured such that both the power unit and the device may rotate independently of each other.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dual direction power feed device with fewer moving components that require less maintenance than prior dual directional power feed devices.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent upon examining the drawings and figures together with the accompanying written description thereof.